I Broke My Promise
by hsm2lover
Summary: I sat and watch as Troy and Sharpay sang “You Are the Music in Me”. That was our song. I thought those lyrics we sang to each other meant something, but I guess they didn’t to him.


**So this was made out of pure boredom. I thought of this when I was watching the movie Cars. (I have no idea how it came to my head though)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own High School Musical or the characters but I do own the story**

"_I think we should sing together."_

"_I need some air" Troy said and walked off._

"_Don't be long, we're gonna run it again._

**Gabi POV**

I sat and watch as Troy and Sharpay sang "You Are the Music in Me". That was _our_ song. I thought those lyrics we sang to each other meant something, but I guess they didn't to him. I turned around and ran to the girl's bunk tears threatening to spill down my face. I grabbed my purse and ran home.

**The next day**

I dreaded going back to Lava Springs the next morning but I dragged myself there. When I got there I looked at the bulletin board to see what I had to do this morning. **Gabriella Montez-Water Aerobics** I sighed and walked to the pool where a few people were waiting for me to unlock the gate.

"Alright everybody let's do some jumping jacks." I said when they were all in the pool. I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard someone whisper "Hey I missed you last night." I closed my eyes and thought _No not now_. I turned around with a fake smile on my face

"Hey Troy. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Hey are you okay? Sorry about missing last night." She smiled and said "Troy it's okay you were busy I understand."

**Troy POV**

I knew something was up but I didn't have enough time because after I had asked her what time she had lunch break and promised her that I would buy her lunch Sharpay had began calling my name. I sighed and said goodbye. Following the loud, preppy voice of the drama queen.

**Gabi POV**

Later that day I saw Troy and Sharpay flirting with each other on the golf course while Troy was trying to teach her how to golf. And that's when I saw it.

Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans………**KISSING.**

"Thanks for the lunch date Troy." I yelled. I ran to the kitchen with tears running down my face. As I ran through the kitchen I looked for Taylor. She ran up to me hugging me close.

"Gabriella what's wrong?" she said trying to calm me down.

"Kissing……..Sharpay………Troy." I tried to say through my tears. She didn't understand what I was saying so she let me cry.

"Do you something to eat?" she asked after I was done crying.

"No I'm just going to turn in my pin. I quit."

"Why?" Chad asked.

"When you see Troy why don't you ask him?" I said and walked off going to find Mr. Fulton and turn in my pin.

**Troy POV**

"_Thanks for the lunch date Troy." _

I heard someone yell. I pushed Sharpay off me and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey where's Gabriella?" I asked

"Dude she quit." Chad said coming up to me not looking the happiest.

"Why?"

"I don't know all she said was Kissing……..Sharpay………Troy. Does that ring a bell?" Chad asked.

"No she saw that. I didn't do anything Sharpay came on to me." I explained and with that I ran out after Gabriella.

"GABRIELLA!" I yelled after her.

"Get away." She yelled at me. I ran caught up to her wrapping my arms around her waist. "Get off me." She said

"No not until know what really happened," I said pulling her to the ground but she stood back up and I stood up next to her. "Sharpay kissed me but I pushed her off."

"Yeah Sharpay kissed you and you came to every single date you made this week." Her voice dripped with anger and sarcasm.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You made a date every night this week and missed every single one of them."

"No Gabriella I'm so sorry."

"No your not."

"Yes I am I really am sorry."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you sang with Sharpay." And with that she walked away walking out of my life but no with out giving the necklace I had given her back.

"I broke my promise." I whispered

**I thought this was really bad but I felt like writing the anyway. And yes I will be updating my other story soon.**


End file.
